Deuses da noite
by the golden aura
Summary: Vampiros, lobisomens, humanos, um segredo, um vampiro solitário e frio... A sua função neste mundo é muito mais importante do que o que ele alguma vez pensou... mas será que ele se apercebe disso?
1. Chapter 1

**DEUSES DA NOITE**

**PROLOGO**

**Esta escuro lá fora, está a chover e está bastante frio mas não me importo não sinto nada.**

**Está lua cheia, uma noite perfeita. Nem acredito que já passaram 12 anos desde que aquilo aconteceu, ainda tenho a marca, originou uma bela cicatriz mas não me importo, o meu 6º sentido diz que a presa esta proxima, minha sede de sangue cresce muito mais dentro de mim mas eu luto para aguentar.**

**Sim, eu sou um vampiro, fui mordido quanto eu tinha apenas 25 anos.**

**Em que data estamos?**

**12 de Maio de 2033.**

**Simplesmente dasapareci do mapa, deixei tudo e todos que conhecia. Sou procurado em toda a europa. Mas eu não me importo. Luto para sobreviver e caçar os da minha especie rival.**

**Tenho contactos vampiros que conheci e se tornaram meus aliados nesta guerra entre estes dois mundos completamente diferente do vosso.**

**A chuva cai sobre mim lentamente, consigo sentir-la a molhar-me completamente mas não me importo, apenas espero para atacar sobre a minha presa.**

**Agora vem comigo saber a minha história a não ser que tenhas medo de saber a verdade sobre a tua especie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------/-/----------------------------------------------------**

**Minha 1ª fic ^^ os personagens sao totalmente inventados  
espero que gostem^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUSES DA NOITE**

**Capítulo 1: O inicio**

**França Paris**

**15 de Maio de 2033 10h da manhã **

_Está sol lá fora, sei isso porque são 10 horas._

_Alguns raios de sol infiltram-se por pequenos buracos que há no tecto da casa, tento desviar-me deles para nao me procar dor, no estado em que estou isso nao será bom, mas em alguns é em vão e quase chegam á minha pele. Claro que se eu estivesse com as minhas forças o sol não me faria muito efeito, praticamente nenhum, mas visto que estou com as forças em baixo..._

_A minha pele esta bastante pálida, mais pálida que o normal, já não me alimento há 6 dias mas n me importo, hoje é lua cheia... dia da caça._

_As minhas forças estão bastante em baixo, relaxo o meu corpo para ver se a dor me passa vejo se consigo dormir um pouco e aguentar ate ha noite para tentar me alimentar_.

**15 de Maio de 2033 7h da tarde**

_Acordo num salto, a minha sede está cada vez pior agora criando dores intensas nos meus membros superiores._

_Em dores levanto-me da minha cama e vou ao meu roupeiro._

_Retiro de lá o meu habitual: calças pretas, blusa branca e um casaco de cabedal preto._

_Dirijo me á minha estante de livros, tiro um bastante antigo e então a minha estante é arrastada para o lado revelando todas as minhas armas para a caçada e afins._

_Nunca sei se posso encontar um ou dois lobisomens ou um daqueles estupidos humanos que se mete sempre onde não é chamado._

_É uma espécie patética._

**16 de Maio de 2033 02:00h da noite**

_A lua brilha cheia no céu, minhas forças estão muito maiores do que o normal, tenho os meus olhos no tom azul bastante brilhante, os meus caninos ja estao revelados sobre os meus lábios._

_Estou escondido num lado de uma esquina, oiço os passos da minha presa seguinte._

_Derrepente sinto um cheiro familiar, algo que nao cheirava a muito, desde que tinha sido mordido... um cheiro doce, muito doce..._

_xxxxxx__**flashback**__xxxxxx_

_(noite apos 1ª transformação)_

_**Está um céu cheio de estrelas, a lua ve-se bem, redonda e brilhante, estou em frente á janela dela, olhando ela a dormir, num sono profundo, consigo sentir o cheiro do sangue dela perfeitamente, um cheiro doce.**_

_**O que eu dava para poder prova-lo.**_

_**Aguento os meus desejos, entro no quarto, chego-me ao pé do corpo adormecido dela, coloco uma carta na mesa cabeçeira da cama dela e coloco um beijo nos labios dela partindo para desaparecer de tudo e todos. **_

_**Na carta **_

_**" tenho que desaparecer por razoes que nem a ti, nem a ninguem poderei revelar, espero que me perdoes, adorei todos os tempos que estive contigo, todos os beijos que partilhamos ,tudo... por favor perdoa-me**____**"**_

_xxxxxx__**flashback**__xxxxx(fim)_

_Se eu respirasse, estaria a respirar rapidamente, mas tambem a unica razão porque eu respiro é para puder bombear sange pelo meu corpo para lhe dar cor quando ando por ai pelo dia disfarçando me nos humanos._

_A unica reacçao que tive foi por-me na forma humana, a rapariga passa por mim, nesse momento achei mesmo que ela sabia que eu estava ali e que ela tinha passado de proposito para me ver._

_De alguma forma, ela pareceu-me familiar, cabelos grandes, ondulados e da cor de um castanho mais para o loiro, pele branca mas não muito e uns ohos da cor de um verde-acizentado muito mas muito bonito. Aquele cheiro invadiu-me o novo..._

_Apenas ignorei o momento e procurei outra vítima._

_Uns 5 minutos depois, encontrei a vitima perfeita, uma rapariga, devia ter uns 20 anos no minimo, eu conseguia ver que ela tinha estado a beber, andava aos zigue-zagues._

_Adoro quando bebem, o sangue ganha um sabor um pouco mais doce._

_Começo a seguir a rapariga, ao pé de uma beco empurro-a para lá,sem que ela tenha tempo para me ver agarro-a por trás e mordo o pescoço da rapariga na artéria carótida fazendo ela morrer._

_Um pouco do sangue dela cai-me pelo canto da boca._

_O sabor ainda me está na boca, bastante doce. _

_Agarro no corpo inerte da rapariga e levo-a para o meu local de recolha de sangue._

**16 de Maio de 2033 02:45 da manhã**

**BK lda.(Blood Keepers)**

_Entro por um pequeno corredor que esta ligado a uma sala, o cheiro a sangue infesta o lugar._

_Sinto o cheiro de bastantes tipos de sangue, a fome volta outra vez._

_Entro pela sala a dentro com a rapariga aos ombros._

- Marisa!!!!!!!! Trago uma encomenda!

_Uma rapariga com um avental branco por cima da roupa aparece, tinha uns olhos castanhos tal como o cabelo que se encontava atado por um elástico em rabo-de-cavalo, usava uma roupa preta apesar das calças serem um pouco mais para o roxo escuro, usava umas luvas de médica._

- Bem me parecia que tu ainda cá virias hoje. Que me trazes hoje?

- Uma rapariga, deve ter cerca de 20 anos, andou a beber, não te preocupes que ela já esta com os anjos se é que eles existem.

- Hum... Deixa-me adivinhar, queres que lhe retire o máximo de sangue? E as últimas colheitas que te dei? Já as gastaste?

- Sim, pois... Em relação a isso, sim, já as gastei. Mas despacha-te que o sol está quase a nascer.

- Oh, até um vampiro de classe C sabe que depois de alimentado o efeito do sol diminui num vampiro...

- Pois mas aqui há demasiados tipos de sangue, isso deixa-me com mais fome e irritado... E tu sabes como eu fico quando estou irritado.

- Sim pois... Sabes bem que contra mim sangravas até á morte...

- Apenas trata de lhe tirar o sangue ok?

- Sim, sim... Sabes bem que eu faço sempre as coisas bem...

- Eu vou dar uma volta antes que me irrite, até logo.

- Sim, sim ,até logo(_pega num carrinho do tipo de uma maca e coloca a rapariga na maca e sai da sala assobiando_).

_Saio do edífico calmamente, chego lá fora, e denovo, aquele cheiro! Mas não tão intenso como antes..._

**(Passado 55 minutos)**

A Marisa sai do edifício com uma mala.

-Já tá, tinhas razão, andou a beber, o sangue ainda tem o toque ao sabor da bebida.

-Por isso mesmo escolhi ela.

-Acho que te vou roubar um dos carregamentos...

-À vontade... Sabes que eu ainda vou voltar, para pedir mais.

-Eu estarei sempre aqui, e com sorte, até ao fim da eternidade...

-Eu já não sei se eu estarei assim tanto tempo.

-Pessimísta!

-Podes crer.

-Apenas tenta sobreviver, és procurado sabes disso.  
-Podiam ter escolhido uma melhor foto. (_tira do bolso um cartaz dobrado e entrega a marisa, na foto estava ele quando era ainda humano com a pele bronzeada, bochechas rosadas, olhos castanhos cheios de vida e um sorriso bem grande na face dele)_

- Nisso tens razão, haha, podiam ter posto uma das mais recentes.  
- Ha Ha Ha muito engraçado...  
- Hum que tens? Pareces estranho, não me digas, lobisomem recém nascido na cidade? Algo pior?  
- (_Levanta-se de um salto) _Nâo, coisas minhas... Mais uma vez obrigado pelos carregamentos, ainda me ás de voltar a ver.  
-Espero bem que sim, és o melhor cliente... Para onde vais agora? Se é que posso saber.

-Ouvi dizer que o João anda por perto, vou ver se o encontro para arranjar mais um stock de balas e as novidades de armas.  
-Ai o joão, á quanto tempo não o vejo, diz-lhe que eu ainda tenho uns carregamentos para ele atrasados.

-Claro, mais uma vez Marisa, muito obrigado. Bom está na hora de partir. Adeus.

_No momento seguinte ele já não se encontrava lá.  
_- Adeus, tem cuidado contigo.

**17 de Maio de 2033 09:25 da manhã  
**

_Acabo de sair de uma das minhas mansões de Paris._

_Tenho muitas espalhadas pela europa e mais lugares._

_Saio da mansão, dirijo me ao meu carro já com a bagajem lá dentro._

_tenho uma longa viagem pela frente._

_O meu stock de balas está no fim, por isso vou me encontrar com o meu fornecedor.  
Devem se perguntar porque não vou comprar a uma loja, bem, é porque as balas que eu necessito não se vendem, as balas que eu presiso teem nitrato de prata no seu interior, perfeitas para matar um lobisomem._

_Estar a por as malas no carro faz-me lembrar de quando era humano e viajava muito e ia de férias. _

_Tempos estranhos, isso agora já não é necessario, não tenho ninguem com quem estar por isso é desnecessário._

_Abro a porta do carro e antes de entrar o cheiro volta a aparecer! Olho para os lados mas não encontro nada. Coloco os meus óculos de sol e entro para o carro, estou cheio de energia, bebi um pacote inteiro do sangue da rapariga antes de sair._

_Preparo-me para arrancar o carro e abro o vidro, o cheiro ainda está no ar._

_Juro, vou encontrar a pessoa com esse cheiro que me é tao familiar._

**Final com capítulo 1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deuses da noite Cap. 2: Procurando**_

**Deuses da noite**

**Capítulo 2: À procura de João  
**

**2 De Junho Suíça 05:30 da manhã**

_È cedo, muito cedo._

_O sol está a nascer lá no horizonte. Estou na Suíça numa das minhas outras mansões á procura de João, o meu arsenal de armas está ficar mais reduzido, tenho encontrado muitos lobisomens, famintos por sangue de humano e de vampiro também! O que não é muito bom porque para querem sangue de vampiro têm que ser muito novos pois passado uns 2 ou 3 anos após a 1ª transformação o meu sangue e o de todos os vampiros torna-se repugnante ao paladar pouco apurado daquela raça de cães._

_Uma coisa boa nesta mansão é que não tem caseiros a cuidar dela, algumas têm mas esta não, a maioria das minhas mansões estão desertas mas tenho algumas que têm caseiros, essas são as menores._

_Os carregamentos que a Marisa me deu estão a chegar a metade, ainda ontem tomei mais de uma 1 dose, tinha uns sérios ferimentos, mas após ter ingerido o sangue voltei ao normal tal como era de esperar em qualquer vampiro._

_Encontrar o João vai ser difícil, ele praticamente pode ser considerado o mestre das fugas ou dos disfarces, só quem o conhece á muito tempo pode ainda (tentar) conseguir descobri-lo._

_Mas eu... pronto sou um caso diferente, eu fui como dizer... um filho para ele, após me ter transformado, foi ele quem me defendeu, me deu alimento e me ensinou a caçar animais quando não existem humanos por perto e também me ensinou tudo em relação a lutar contra outros vampiros, bem, nem tudo, há algumas técnicas especiais que eu criei e alguns equipamentos também, mas pronto, isso ele não sabe._

**2 De Junho Suíça 06:45 da tarde**

_Está um tempo um pouco solarengo agora na Suíça, o que é espantoso, porque nesta altura costuma estar chuva mas este ano choveu pouco, mas também, estamos no auge da primavera, está tudo florido._

_Eu odeio a primavera, todos os aromas de flores no ar e as hormonas humanas a dizer que as pessoas quem procurar um par, blergh!_

_Por falar em aromas, aquele cheiro está a tornar-se repetitivo, ainda não consegui descobrir a quem pertence, começou tudo com a rapariga do outro dia, afinal quem é ela!_

_Juro que ás vezes sinto como se ela me estivesse a vigiar ou a me perseguir!_

_Se isto continuar eu irei dar em doido e isso para um vampiro não é muito fácil!_

_Começo a vaguear pela mansão, já á uns 5 ou 6 anos que não vinha cá_

_Está poeirenta, muito poeirenta._

_Dirijo-me ao meu antigo quarto, está tal e qual como estava na última vez que cá estive, cama feita, o armário está arrumado com montes de roupa que eu já não uso sabe se lá desde quando, o interior das gavetas são apenas fotos antigas de mim e muita gente humana que a esta hora se me vissem ficariam em estado de choque._

_Praticamente todas a gavetas estão cheias, fotos e carradas de fotos. Em algumas delas as caras não se vêem, nem me recordo delas._

_Agarro numa ao acaso e ao ver a foto reparo que a cara da pessoa k estava ao meu lado tinha sido rasgada. E em muitas outras também. Devia ser a mesma pessoa em todas as fotos._

_Vasculho na gaveta á procura das caras rasgadas. Encontro um envelope, ao abri-lo qual o meu choque ao ver que estão todas as caras das fotos._

_Devo tê-lo feito nas primeiras semanas da minha transformação, é quando o vampiro se revolta e destrói tudo a sua frente._

_A cara da pessoa nas fotos era de uma rapariga, a minha ultima namorada antes de me ter tornado vampiro, acabei com ela por carta para ela não descobrir o meu segredo._

_Depois disso nunca mais tive notícias dela, foi como se ela também tivesse desaparecido do planeta também._

_Mas por agora se ela me visse não me iria reconhecer ou nem eu a iria reconhecer._

_Saio do quarto e dirijo-me até ao andar superior também conhecido por sótão._

_Agora o sótão é que está mais sujo! Cheio de pó e aranhas por todo o lado! Ao andar mato logo umas 6 ou 7 até chegar ao lugar onde eu quero._

_Finalmente após procurar chego a um pequeno baú e abro-o. Dentro do baú encontram-se uns livros muito poeirentos, só por agarrar um fico com a mão cheia de pó._

_Procuro um em especial e que por coincidência se encontra no fim do baú._

_Por fim encontro-o, agarro nele e sacudo o pó que estava na capa e á volta dele._

_Abro o livro e logo na primeira página as folhas estavam gastas e as letras já mal se viam. Mas, também o que eu quero do livro não é lê-lo, mas sim encontrar algo._

_Todas as páginas estão numeradas, no total são 420._

_Abro exactamente na página 358 e nessa página está um papel, agarro nele e coloco-o no bolso, ele irá me ser bastante útil no futuro._

_Olho pela janela e vejo que já é de noite._

_Desço as escadas até ao hall e saio para a rua e dirijo-me para o meu carro, um Ferrari 360 F1 Spider mas então o cheiro, aquele cheiro que se estava a tornar irritante volta._

-**Quem está ai? Mostra-te! JÁ!**

_Não recebi nenhuma resposta por isso só há algo que eu posso fazer. Fecho os olhos e concentro-me no espaço á minha volta, procurando algo fora do normal, tal como um bater de um coração e é isso mesmo o que oiço e esse coração estava bastante acelerado._

_Oiço um remexer nos arbustos como alguém a tentar desaparecer sorrateiramente._

**-Mostra-te!**

_De um momento para o outro encontro-me no lugar onde tinha ouvido o remexer de folhas e não encontro nada._

-**Demasiado tarde…**

_Que estranho, pensava que iria encontrar algo que me pudesse servir de jantar mas vejo que não fui suficiente rápido, a pessoa devia ter notado que eu a encontrara e fugiu a 7 pés … Algo que me capta a vista e vejo que é um pedaço de roupa, um pedaço de uma blusa da pessoa que me devia estar a espiar. Era ela, tinha de ser, quem mais podia ter aquele aroma pelicular? Então nesse momento a ideia me veio a cabeça._

_Ela devia saber o meu segredo. Oh! Oh oh oh! Assim que apanhar essa rapariga vou desfazê-la em mil pedaços e alimentar-me dela! Bem do que restar dela._

_Consigo já imaginar o sangue dessa pessoa a fluir pela minha garganta abaixo, alimentando-me, arranjando mais energia, tornando-me mais sedento por sangue, os meus olhos tornando-se cada vez num tom de azul esbranquiçado, as minhas presas cravando-se cada vez mais fundo na carne da pobre pessoa._

_Só de imaginar fico com uma sede terrível mas não é tempo de ficar a pensar, tenho que encontrar João, e depressa._

_Agarro no meu carro e passo pelas ruas de Interlaken._

**2 De Junho Suíça 07:05 da tarde**

_Passo pelo hotel de Rugenpark e encosto no 24 Rugenparkstrasse e retiro o papel que tinha retirado do livro, nunca tinha pensado vir a ver o que está escrito no papel, este papel foi me dado por João pouco antes de me ir embora dos seus cuidados, o que ele me disse ao me dar o papel foi "este papel e o teu conhecimento juntos são a única forma de me encontrares no mundo inteiro, usa-o apenas e só apenas quando precisares". E pronto… aqui estou eu a usá-lo._

_Sai-o do carro e dirijo-me ao hotel Crystal de 3 estrelas que está mesmo ao lado do lugar onde estacionei. _

_Antes de entrar abro o papel mais uma vez, pelo caminho abri-o. A primeira coisa escrita era, "Para quem não fuma, o fogo não deixa de ser preciso, em noites de lua nova ele é quem guia as pessoas, e por vezes os vampiros."_

_Ao entrar no Hotel vejo na recepção um rapaz de cabelos longos e com várias madeixas azuis e vermelhas pelo cabelo, a sua pele era quase da cor da neve e os seus olhos eram verdes. Aquele tom de pele não engana ninguém, ele é um vampiro._

_Os meus olhos mudam para um tom azul claro e os meus caninos alongam-se. Ele olha para mim e os seus olhos mudam para um tom azul-escuro, ele ainda é um vampiro de nível baixo, deve ter sido transformado á meses._

_- Tens lume? – Perguntei-lhe eu._

_O rapaz sorriu-me e agarrou uma das canetas que estava em cima do balcão e clicou-a para a abrir mas isso não aconteceu, na parede ao meu lado uma passagem escondida atrás de uma grande estante abriu-se e ele apenas apontou para lá. Olhei para e ele e apenas disse._

_- Obrigado._

_A entrada da passagem dava a umas escadas. Não hesitei e avancei, estava um passo mais perto de João._

**Já não escrevia um capitulo desta historia á… muito tempo… Tenho estado entretido com outra que me parece mais interessante. Não é de vampiros e não sei se a coloque aqui no fanfiction… Apesar de já estar a 7 capitulos e muito mais longos do que esta, talvez quando estiver acabada.**

3


End file.
